1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and, more particularly to an LCD apparatus capable of displaying a color image of a frame by dividing the frame into a plurality of periods in which different colors are displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD apparatus includes a color-filter type LCD apparatus. The color filter type LCD apparatus displays a color image using white light selectively transmitted through three color filters.
The color filter type LCD apparatus includes a plurality of display pixels, each of which has the three color filters adjacent to each other, so that resolution is decreased by substantially about one third. Furthermore, due to usage of the color filter, the degree of transmittance and color purity is lowered.
In order to obviate the above-mentioned disadvantage, a color filter-less (CFL) type LCD apparatus, which uses a time-sequence driving method, has been proposed which displays colors by dividing a frame into three periods, in which a red light, green light, and blue light are sequentially provided.
The CFL type LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and light-emitting units in which the LCD panel displays an image and the light-emitting units sequentially provide a red light, green light and blue light to the LCD panel. The light-emitting units are located parallel to each other at a rear surface of the LCD panel.
However, the amount of light arriving at the edge portion of the LCD panel is less than the amount of light arriving at the center portion of the LCD panel thereby giving rise to non-uniformity of luminance.